


Addicted (To You)

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: Her scent, it was something he was quickly becoming addicted to. He needed her, his Pack needed her, she was their Alpha Female and the glue that would hold the Pack together, it was instinct ruling him and he knew it at this point.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Addicted (To You)

**_Addicted (To You)_ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!_ **

  
  


Growls, snarls, and sharp barks filled the air, the song of the hunt for the beasts known as Spirit Warriors to the Quiletes, large wolves that protected the tribe from the threats known as the Cold ones. The largest of the wolves, a russet colored beast released a howl, signaling to his brothers they were closing in on their prey, that they would be celebrating tonight with the fresh kill. 

‘Embry take to the trees, surprise the leech. Paul guard the base. If we fall back, she won’t know what hit her,’ Jacob spoke to his brothers through the collective pack mind, a secret they kept from others. The two wolves he spoke to barked their agreement, one phasing seamlessly into his human form as the other circled the base of the tree they watched their prey climb. Jacob and the others fell back, weaving their bodies between the trees and blending easily into the shadows. 

His lupine eyes watched easily as his pack brother scaled one of the large trees, swinging from the branches until he was right under the vampire with flaming red hair. She was petite, and if she didn’t have the awful stench of death clinging to her skin, Jacob would even go as far as call her beautiful, but that’s what they were. The Cold Ones were meant to look startlingly beautiful, the perfect hunters to entice their prey and lull them into a false sense of security. 

‘On my count, pull her ankle. Paul be ready to rip her head from her shoulders,’ Jacob’s voice was low, his tone authoritative to let his brothers know this would most likely be their only chance to destroy this leech. 

‘One,’ Jacob inhaled a breath, his eyes narrowing and his body shook. 

‘Two,’ he lowered his chest closer to the wet ground, preparing to pounce once the threat was pulled from the tree. However before he could reach three, a howl ripped through the near silent forest, alerting their prey that she wasn’t alone.

‘Fuck,’ Jacob snarled as the leech attempted to leap from her perch, only for Embry to wrap his large hand around her ankle and pull. The rest of the Pack watched as Paul launched himself at her, only for his teeth to latch onto her wrist as he jerked his head. He ripped the appendage from the joint and spat it out. 

The red head snarled, dropping into a crouch as she brought her injured arm to her chest. Jake and the rest of the Pack made their presence known as they began to form a circle around the Vampire, watching carefully as her crimson eyes darted between the seven large wolves. Jacob watched the moment she decided her hand wasn’t worth the risk of facing off against the shapeshifters and leapt towards the trees. Jake growled, watching as Embry moved to follow only for the bitch to land a sharp kick to his chest, forcing him from the tree he had been attempting to scale. He landed with a thump, the air rushing from his lungs as the rest of his pack mates phased back into their bodies. 

“Fuck,” Jacob snarled as he glared in the direction of the village, knowing the howl came from the only pack member not with them. 

“Jared, you and Paul burn the hand, meet us back and Sam and Emily’s. I’m going to find out what set him off,” Jake ordered, phasing back and running in the direction of the small home that sat on the edge of the forest, the perfect place for the Shifters when they returned from their patrols. The rest of the Pack followed after the Alpha, knowing they would be able to return home once they settled their brother. 

His large paws ate the distance between the cottage home and the clearing they had pinned the female vampire in, his anger fueling him to go faster, push himself harder to receive the answer he needed as to why his pack brother allowed their prey to escape. The form of the large black wolf came into sight swiftly, his hackles raised as his Alpha came into sight. Jake snapped his jaw at the large wolf, only slightly smaller than his own form, ordering him to stand down. 

‘Phase back Sammy,’ Jake ordered, attempting to calm the agitated wolf before issuing an Alpha order, one his pack mate wouldn’t be able to refuse. The black wolf snarled in return to the order, crouching lower as he prepared to attack. Jake could only sigh as he shook out his shoulders, lowering his chest and launching himself at his nearly feral Pack member. 

The fight barely lasted a few seconds before Jacob latched his teeth onto Sam’s neck, growling loudly as he forced his submission. 

**_‘Phase back NOW,’_ ** The Alpha order rang loudly through the rest of the Pack mind, forcing the others to phase as well. Jake easily followed after, watching the older man in front of him wearily. 

“Sorry about that. I know I cost you guys the leech, but there was this scent that just… I couldn’t shake it. I’m pretty sure the Police Chief, is on the Rez,” Sam explained, watching as Jake’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“That would make sense, my old man invited him to the bonfire tonight. Besides Charlie had said he had some important news to share. It’s fine Sammy. We’ll catch her. Next time she crosses into our territory we’ll be ready for her,” Jake answered, clapping the older man on the shoulder before turning to look at the rest of his pack who were making their way out of the tree line including Paul and Jared. 

“Why don’t we all put some clothes on for now and head home. I’m sure we could all use a nap before the party tonight,” Jacob recommended, watching as they all slowly nodded in agreement. 

“Hey Emily, could you bring us some clothes?” Sam called to his mate, his imprint. Jake watched as the once lively young woman timidly looked out the back door before nodding carefully. She was on the back porch moments later with a pile of clothes for each memeber of the Pack, including the only female wolf and her cousin, Leah. Jacob was physically and mentally tired. He just wanted to sleep for a week, a month, a year. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that considering he had eight others plus an entire tribe that relied on him. He closed his eyes, pushing any thought of strategy or patrols to the back of his mind as he pulled his shorts on and headed for his own home. 

His best friend Embry fell into step beside him, watching as Jake only shook his head. 

“We can’t ignore it forever Jake. Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul. I don’t think Imprinting is as rare as the Elders think,” Embry began quietly, watching as Jacob balled his hand into a fist. 

“Yeah Em, I know. But I’m going to ignore it for now. I’m not going to see her, I already decided. I doubt she would recognize me now anyway,” Jake all but growled as the two shifters stopped in front of his small house. Embry held up his hands, baring his throat in a familiar lupine fashion. 

“I’m just trying to protect you man,” he attempted to placate, watching from under his lashes as his childhood best friend only shook his head. 

“I don’t want to hear it right now Embry. I want at least an hour of sleep and maybe a quiet night at the bonfire, but I don’t think I’m going to get either of those things,” he stated, watching his father peek out the curtains of the front window, knowing the older man was waiting for him.

“Alright, see you in a couple of hours Boss,” Embry saluted mockingly, slowly sauntering down the road to his own home. Jake exhaled a breath, running his long fingers through his shorn hair, before bracing his shoulders and making his way into his home. 

“How’d it go, Son?” Billy questioned carefully, watching as Jake made his way towards the kitchen.

“We lost the bitch because Sammy scented Charlie on the Rez,” Jake attempted to keep his tone light, however he knew he missed his mark at his father’s frown. 

“It was a woman?” Billy questioned, his brows furrowing. Jacob nodded as he found the carton of milk, grabbing it and opening the mouth before he took a swig. 

“I really wish you would use a cup,” Billy murmured, watching as his son narrowed his eyes before swallowing his mouthful of milk. 

“And I really wished you had given me a warning before I was cursed,” he snarled in return. Billy could only shake his head, exhausted from the same argument he and Jacob had been having since his son had first phased. 

“Go take a nap Jake, the bonfire is tonight, and I’d rather you and the rest of the Pack got to enjoy some of it,” Billy suggested, watching as his son put the milk away before making his way towards his room. He wasn’t looking forward to tonight considering Charlie Swan, the Police Chief of Forks would be there, however he knew he needed to put in an appearance to at least stop some of the rumors that were just flying around the Reservation that he and the rest of the Pack members had joined a gang. 

**A/N: I was planning on making this a one shot but changed my mind, so this is going to be between three and five chapters maybe. Hope you enjoyed part 1!**


End file.
